Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Intel Locations
Enemy Intelligence is carried on from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare on to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the only reward for collecting the intel is earning achievements. No cheats or any other special feature are unlocked. Locations If you don't understand where any of these are, watch the videos at the bottom of this article. Act 1 S.S.D.D. 1. Under the watch tower, straight across from the entrance to the obstacle course. Team Player 2. In a classroom. Sgt Foley announces "I think I saw one go in that classroom" and then your team goes in. It's on the right wall as you enter, on a desk by the barrels. 3. Right as you exit the school, it's on a crate directly outside, next to a taxi. Cliffhanger 4. Directly in front of you when you when Soap tells you to go ahead alone, there's a guard tower. Up the ladder, on the catwalk is the Intel. 5. When you're about to enter the building with Soap, go to the previous building in the alley where the Jet is inside the hanger. Break out the window and grab the Intel sitting inside. 6. During the snowmobile sequence, when you get near 1850m from the finish, stop. Somewhere in front of you you should see a small wooden fence surrounding some trees in the middle of the path, and a small wooden building up a hill to the right. The Intel is on the ground inside the fenced area with trees. Takedown 7. On the map (Hit start), go towards the South-East corner when you enter the favela. You should find a motorcycle leaning against a building. In front of it, there's a building with an angled wall and a large window in said wall. Go through the door to the right of that window, the Intel is straight inside. 8. When you come up the alley and see the building with the ladder on the wall, go up it and through the door, the Intel is on a table right inside. 9. Hard to describe. Inside a red brick building opposite the red brick one with intel no.8 in, it has an awning on the front of it. you enter by going up a small wooden staircase. There's three guys inside you have to kill, one of them hides behind an overturned wooden table 10. Near the end of the chase, off an alley, go in the building on the right side of the path, go downstairs and the Intel is between two beds. Act 2 19. In the apartment office, near where the enemies are first repelling in from a chopper. It has red walls and blue curtains inside. On the desk is the Intel laptop. 20. In the right-side building of the structure that forms an arch over the road (Has toll booths and whatnot), on a desk directly to the right as you enter. 21. After you cross the bridge, proceed into the second house on the right side of the street. Enter from the front door, and go to your right and up the stairs. Above those stairs is a yellow couch with the Intel on it when you are about to run over by the styker. you will realize you suck! The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday 22. In the room after you kill the guard hanging over the edge taking a smoke go up the 2 sets of steps and the Intel is on the left side on the metal racks against the wall right before you go outside. 23. After executing 'Plan B,' in the room Soap goes into on the right, the Intel is on a metal rack right inside the door. 24. After clearing outside, when the team starts going up the stairs, go in the room to the right (You were probably in this building before when told to take cover a minute ago), and look under the stairs on some wooden palettes to find the Intel.(the room right before you get to the final push of this lvl with the smoke screen) The Gulag 25. As your team moves towards the arch with the red light, go to the stone stairs before it, inside the room on the far wall is the Intel sitting on some filing cabinets. 26. On a desk behind the large wall of monitors you encounter on your way through. 27. After you obtain the riot shield and leave the room where you got it, turn left and proceed down the hallway. In the first open cell on the right-side wall is the Intel on a desk. 28. When you find Captain Price, turn to your left and the Intel is on the desk. Of Their Own Accord 29. Inside the elevator that keeps trying to close (In the hallway after you enter the building), to the right of the body sitting inside. 30. In the room with a balcony (Out on the balcony is a missile launcher where you plant the C4), go to your left as you enter the room, and enter the door straight ahead (Near the portrait of Franklin Pierce) and the Intel is on a table down a small hallway. Act 3 Contingency 31. When you come to the three-man patrol standing near the fence, kill them and go over to where they were. The Intel is about ten feet south on a crate. 32. The building labeled "33" along the angled south-west fence houses an Intel item on a metal desk right inside the northern door. 33. Just north of building 33, find the stairs leading to a helipad (Helipad has blue lights on the corners), the Intel is in the north-western corner. Whiskey Hotel 34. When you're told to go left to the building, inside that building after the next door has been opened, the Intel is in the hallway on a couch to the left. 35. After you go up the first stairs towards the roof, the Intel is to your right on a desk. This should be about the time when you see the flares get lit. Loose Ends 36. Before entering the house, go out behind it and find the small boat hanger along the shore. The Intel is on a crate outside of it. 37. In the locked room on the top floor of the house, on a desk straight in front of the door. 38. In the nearest locked room in the basement, go into the arms room to the left, straight across from the wall of weapons on a crate. The Enemy Of My Enemy 39. Immediately to your right when you start the level, in the front of the plane. 40. After you slide down out of the plane hull and move across the street and up the hill, look for the plane pointing towards the road. The Intel is inside, near the cockpit. Just Like Old Times 41. As you enter the tunnels, go left as instructed. After the patrol passes, kill the guard standing at the monitor and go straight across to find the Intel on a crate just to the right of the cave entrance. 42. To the left on a desk right before you go outside from the tunnels. 43. After coming across the ridge, in an alcove, on a crate. 44. On the desk with soda cans after you breach the room, near where Price is working on the computer. Endgame 45. Right at the start, before you board the vehicle. Video Guide http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGqbKoNdDmQ&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYTSAeJRwpw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWW7_1mBwcU Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2